One Day
by trimmingsofthebrain
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot between Clara and the Doctor (written for 11, but could be 12 if you wanted it). Clara feels sentimental about her mum and the Doctor is there for her. Includes dancing and shameless comforting. (Still need help with writing. Any reviews would greatly be appreciated!)


_One day_. Clara mused. _One day a handsome fellow will come along. One day he'll notice me. One day he'll ask me to dance. One day._She was standing on the edge of a medium sized room, watching couples swing dance to a big band. There were all kinds of couples, from teenagers sheepishly dragging their friends out to the dance floor, to couples in their mid eighties looking at each other with nothing short of pure love. Clara watched on with a waning smile as she lost herself in thought. _Mum would've loved this- _before she could continue her thought, she was interrupted as a familiar man walked up behind her.

"Lovely night! Look at all this dancing! I can't dance for anything. At least, that's what River and Amy tell me. I think my drunk giraffe dance is actually quite entertaining. They don't know anything." Clara didn't even need to turn around before she knew who stood behind her.

"Doctor," Clara began, sounding exasperated. "Just what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off saving some planet or other?" The more Clara thought about it, the less annoyed she was with his sudden appearance._ Actually. Actually...no. No. Absolutely not. He doesn't see me as anything other than a friend. Not even that. He only sees me as an associ-_

"Come dance with me Clara!" The Doctor grabbed her hand and began to drag Clara to the dance floor. "I love this song!" Clara stumbled after him, hardly able to process what was happening. The Doctor took one of her hands in his, and hesitantly placed his other hand at her waist, waiting for her approval before continuing. Clara carefully placed her hand on his shoulder, finally looking up at him. She found him looking at her closely, analyzing her reaction. He noticed something. Something about her eyes looked too worn for a young schoolteacher. He brushed all thought away, and they began to move. Slowly, clumisily, at first, before gaining speed and really taking it away. The Doctor spun Clara around, both laughing when she crashed into him. As the big band took a break, so did all of the couples dancing. The Doctor led Clara over to a small abandoned table where they sat down. Clara quickly wiped a lone tear away, hoping the Doctor didn't see it. To no avail, more began seeping out of her eyes, and she couldn't wipe them away quick enough. She hoped the Doctor wouldn't ask her any questions, seeing as she'd told him more than once about-

"Clara? Clara, listen to me. Your mum? Right now, she's smiling because of how beautiful you looked dancing just now." The tears began coming faster. The Doctor leaned over and embraced Clara with one hand while smoothing her head with the other. "Clara Oswald. My impossible girl. My beautiful, impossible girl. I will always be here to dance with you. I know your mum loved to dance. Well let me tell you something. You and your mum are one in the same because let's just say I haven't danced that much since my ninth incarnation, dancing the night away with Rose Tyler. That's another story for another day." Clara had stopped crying by this point, and was breathing in and out evenly. "Clara, why don't we head back to the TARDIS, we can have some tea and dance the night away. Sound good?" Clara nodded, and began to walk towards where the Doctor had come in originally. After a few steps, she paused and turned.

"Doctor, thank you. I wasn't sure why I'd come here tonight, but now I know. Thank you." The Doctor walked up to Clara, and after a moment they were hugging, both wearing wide smiles.

"Clara Oswin Oswald. Have I ever taught you how to waltz to a song in 7/5? No? Well! You are in for a treat, impossible girl." Clara smiled at the nickname, and pulled away from him.

"Well, Doctor. We're not going to get around to any 7/5 waltzes if you don't hurry up! Race you to the TARDIS!" The Doctor chuckled and watched Clara run off._ Whew. Nice job Doctor. Now just what are you going to do when she's feeling sentimental about a boy or having extra humaney-wumaney emotions? Thank goodness Time Lords don't need to deal with that stuff!_

As Clara sped away, her mind began racing. _Maybe...maybe that one day? Maybe that day was today. And maybe that day will be tomorrow, or the day after. Maybe that one day came today, and will occur for years to come._


End file.
